<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiro's Cat Adventures by thenakednymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031922">Shiro's Cat Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph'>thenakednymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam is flirty, Language, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shiro swears at his cat, shiro is awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro's cat escapes, ruining his dinner plans. And earning him some new ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea how to write these poor idiots. I'm sorry it's out of character.</p>
<p>And where the fuck is the Adashi love???</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuro has pulled another marvelous escape attempt, darting between Shiro’s legs even as he tries to block him like a goal keeper. Shrio ends up dropping his groceries in an attempt to catch the cat. And then he remembers he has eggs in one of the bags. He doesn’t manage to catch Kuro or salvage his eggs and winds up staring down at what he knows will be a shattered mess in utter betrayal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up on dinner for the time being Shiro turns and walks after Kuro. He knows exactly where he’s gone thankfully. The cat never seems to go anywhere else but he’s a stubborn bastard and will sit in the tree in Shiro’s backyard for hours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s heard stories of cats being carried off by owls and is afraid Kuro will be carried off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops at the base of the tree, hands on his hips and scowls up at his cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little fucker,” he grumbles. “I’m gonna kick your ass. You ruined dinner.” He glares at the long haired bastard, the tip of his tail flicking dismissively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buy me dinner first!” a loud voice calls from somewhere unseen and Shiro startles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a beautiful laugh from the other side of the hedge before a tall man with sandy hair and brown skin slips into Shiro’s backyard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinks dumbly. He knew someone else had moved in next door but hadn’t known who it was before now. Apparently he’s made a bad first impression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s cheeks burn, mortification hot in the back of his throat. “I’m never going to live any of this down am I?” There’s a faint bit of hope in his voice but they both know it’s useless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man comes to stand next to him, craning his head up to look at the cat. He’s staring down at them without a care in the world, tail flicking leisurely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not,” the man teases. His smile is coy and Shiro feels awkward. “I’m Adam.” He sticks his hand out and Shiro grasps it firmly in spite of his embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro. And that’s Kuro.” He points up to the cat. “The aforementioned little fucker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw,” Adam pouts, head tilting to the side. “And here I was thinking you were talking about me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro flushes again and Adam looks up at Kuro with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably just leave him there. Unless you want to risk getting clawed trying to bring him back down. He’ll come back when he’s ready.” He drops his head with a lopsided smile, one that has butterflies taking off in Shiro’s stomach. “Until then you should.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro blinks dumbly, not understanding. “Should what?” That coy smile comes back and Shiro can’t help thinking it looks good on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Buy me dinner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro nearly chokes and has to cough into his fist. His cheeks are red and he’s not sure if it’s from Adam’s flirting or him nearly dying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both probably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah..” He scratches at the back of his neck, feeling wrong-footed. “Okay, I can do that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam’s smile only widens. “Good. I’ll be ready in five.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and wanders back through the hedge from where he came without a care in the world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro gapes up at the cat on the tree who’s decided it’s bath time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he rasps, racing into the house to get ready. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus content of Shiro being a disaster and Adam being a shameless flirt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro chases after Kuro as he makes another escape attempt, this time without his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you naked?” he scolds, his voice a soft kind of teasing babble reserved only for Kuro. “Hmm, why are you naked?” His voice goes up another votive as he lifts the black cat into his arms. “Where is your collar?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really hope that’s your cat you’re taking to and not me again,” an amused voice calls from the other side of the hedge. Shiro flushes so deeply he can feel his pulse in his cheeks. He makes an embarrassing squeak, the cat wriggling in his arms as he struggles not to use him like a shield against his own embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear I’m not always like this,” he manages, utterly mortified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam peeks over the hedge. “Damn shame.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>